


The Lost Boy and His Angel

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Age Difference, Animal Death, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Death, Demon Tweek Tweak, Feral Behavior, Forests, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig thought he was going to die, he thought that he was going to die all alone, lost in the forest, nowhere to go, nowhere to run. He was either going to be eaten by predators or starve to death. As Craig waits for his fate, he suddenly meets his savior, his only friend, his personal guardian angel, the irony is that his angel has demon wings.





	The Lost Boy and His Angel

Camping. Something I didn't think would be considered "fun." It was my dad's idea, saying it'll be a family bonding experience. More like a snore fest. I'm only five years old and I can already tell this is going to be boring.

"Now Craig, don't pout," mom said.

"I'm not potting," I said.

"Pouting son, pouting," dad said.

"Same difference," I said.

"Oh come on, Craig, it'll be a fun experience. A boy your age needs to appreciate nature and it's natural glory," mom said.

"Gory?"

"Glory son, we really need to get you into school soon," dad said.

"But who will take care of my baby sister when she comes home?" I asked.

"Don't worry, your baby sister will arrive soon, just be patient," mom said. Mom was rubbing her stomach, I wonder why. Why was her stomach so big anyways? Did she eat a lot of food or something? Mom always told me to not eat too much, saying I'll get fat, but that doesn't seem fair considering she's eating a whole lots.

"Mom, you think the stork will bring my sister here safely? Won't the stork be really high in the air or something?" I asked.

"Um...don't worry, the stork will be very careful when flying, so Mr. Stork will be very careful in bringing your sister home," mom said.

"Hm...what if Mr. Stork comes to our house and we aren't there because we're camping?"

"Don't worry kiddo, we know when the stork will be coming, so you don't have to worry about anything, just sit tight and soon we'll be enjoying the fresh air," dad said.

"Sounds stupid," I said.

"Don't say stupid," mom said.

"Okay...then it sounds...dumb," I said.

"...Better," Mom sighed.

We continued driving for what felt like a million years, but when I asked my mom, she said it was only an hour. Finally, we reached the camping area space or whatever it's called, but when we got to the check in gate thingy, dad made a frowning face and even cursed.

"God damn it!"

"Thomas!"

"I'm sorry...but darn...they closed the camping site! We drove all the way here to find that the area is closed for a whole week!"

"Well it seems they're doing construction at the moment, maybe it's best we just go home and try again next week," mom said.

"We're going home?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh no, we drove all the way here for camping and we're going to camp," dad said as he backs up the car.

"Thomas, what are you doing?"

"I noticed there was an area on the left path, we can just camp there," dad said.

"Thomas, are you sure? The area is not suppose to be a camping spot because of wild animals," mom said.

"Wild animals, ha! Before camping became so sophisticated, real campers slept under the stars, with animals walking around, hunting, fishing, and using their wilderness skills. I'm sure we'll be fine with a couple raccoons and deer walking around," dad said.

"...Are you sure? What if Craig gets sick?" Mom said.

"Laura, we came all the way here for camping, you just want to give up that easily?"

"...." Mom looks down at her stomach and gently rubs it. "Well...we did come all the way here...alright, drive away, but if a forest ranger comes and tell us we need to leave, we're listening to them," mom said.

"Don't worry, if people walk around those areas, then I'm sure it's fine," dad said as he drives towards a different path.

I sighed as I sat back in my seat. I guess we are camping after all.

We finally reached the place my dad said we were going to camp for a few days. My mom unbuckled me from my car seat and took me out of the car. I held my mom's hand as dad took out all the camping stuff out of the car.

"Alright Tuckers, let's get to work," dad smiled.

"Craig, why don't you sit over there while your father and I set up the tent," mom said as she pointed at a tree.

I nodded and walked over towards the tree. I sat down and watched my mom and dad setting up the camp.

After awhile, I got tired of sitting here, when I look at my mom and dad again, they were still working on the tent.

"Thomas, are you sure this is where this goes?"

"I'm sure it's goes there...or maybe it goes...here..."

"Do you want me to read the instructions?"

"No no, I can do it, Laura, trust me, I know what I'm doing," dad said.

Feeling curious, I stood up and walked over towards them. I peeked at the paper with the pictures of a tent on it. Looking at it, I can tell my dad was not doing this right.

"That doesn't go there, it goes here," I said as I take the corner my dad was holding and place it on the ground. I then tied it up to the metal thing in the ground.

"....Good job, buddy. See? Isn't camping fun?"

"No, I'm just tired of waiting for you to finish this," I said as I continue to look at the picture and helped my dad make the tent.

We finally finished the tent and my dad said he was going to start a fire. Dad grabs a couple of rocks and sticks and puts them on the ground. I watched him out of curiosity.

"How are you going to make fire, dad?" I asked.

"Well Craig, first you need to arrange the rocks like this, then you need to have a pile of dry sticks in the middle here. Then you get a lighter and...there we go, we have fire," dad said.

"Cool," I said as I stare at the fire in front of me.

"We now that we have a fire going on, why don't we have some s'mores?" Mom said as she holds up a box of crackers, a bar of chocolate, and a bag of marshmallows. Yummy.

We made the s'mores, and I'll admit, it was fun roasting the marshmallows by the fire. It was also funny seeing dad panicking a bit when his marshmallow was set on fire. We ate our s'mores, had some dinner that mom made before we got here, and enjoyed looking at the stars.

"There's a lot of stars out here," I said.

"Yeah, more than at home?"

"Uh huh," I said. I like looking at stars, I think they're cool, but there aren't that many, unlike here. There's so many stars that I didn't know even existed.

"See? Isn't camping fun, Craig?"

"...Okay..a little," I said.

"Good, now no more pouting," mom said.

"No more potting," I said.

"...Close enough," dad said.

We laughed as we continue to look up at the stars. After a bit, I started to feel tired as I let out a yawn. Mom picks me up and takes me inside the tent.

"You sleep in your tent here, like a big boy, okay? If you need us, we'll be in the other tent, alright," mom said.

"Okay mommy," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"And tomorrow, we'll try fishing, won't that be fun, kiddo?"

"Fishing!" I said, smiling.

"Uh huh, we'll have lots of fun tomorrow, so get some sleep, you need all the energy you'll need for tomorrow," mom said.

"Okay," I said. I laid down and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Craig," mom said.

"Goodnight, son," dad said.

"Night night," I said.

I hear my mom and dad leaving my tent. I hear their footsteps before they faded a tiny bit. After a bit, there was silence. I don't hear anything aside from a few crickets and an owl hooting.

Relaxing, I settled in my sleeping bag and try my best to get some sleep. I guess camping isn't so bad. Maybe when my baby sister comes home, we can take her camping. It'll be lots of fun.

As I was sleeping, I suddenly hear something outside my tent. I opened my eyes, still feeling sleepy. What was that noise? Was my mom and dad awake? What is that noise? I've never heard it before.

Knowing I couldn't sleep with all this noise, I unzip the opening of my tent and peeked outside. I was surprised by all the mess outside. The chairs my dad brought were knocked over, all the food in the bags and cooler were spread everywhere, the wood from the campfire was out of the circle, and my mom and dad's tent had many holes inside. Another thing I noticed was that the weird noise has stopped the moment I opened my tent.

"...Mom? Dad?" I called out, taking a step out of my tent. I walked over towards my mom and dad's tent, seeing what's going on. When I stepped inside, I felt something wet on my foot. It was too dark to see what it was, but it felt...warm...and thick. I noticed a huge bulge in the middle of the tent, it looks like dad. "Dad?" I walked over towards him, placing my hand on his back, shaking him. "Dad...I can't sleep," I said as I gently shake him. I stopped when that familiar wetness was now on my hand. "Dad?"

He doesn't answer.

"...." I take a step back, leaving the tent. I used the moonlight to help me see what this wetness was on my hand. When I got a better look, I realized my hands were now red.

"Nnngg....hiii...a-ah..." I turned around, surprised to hear a harsh breathing sound. When I looked behind me, I see my mom. She was as red as my hands.

"Mommy?" I whispered, feeling scared all of a sudden.

"Kkkk....C-C-Cr...aaaaa...ggggkkk....r-rn....."

"M-mommy..." I was shaking as I stared at her. I took a step back, but stopped when I felt breathing on my neck. When I look back, I see what appears to look like a dog, but much much bigger. A wolf.

"R-Ruuuuuuunnnnn!" Mom screamed.

I gasped as I fell back, trying to get back on my feet. The wolf walks closer and closer, staring straight at me. I noticed that its mouth was red as well. I started crying as crawl back, trying to get as far away from the wolf as possible, but it only took a step closer.

It suddenly stopped. Everything was silent aside from my mom's breathing and the low growl from the wolf. Then suddenly, the wolf pounces.

* * *

I hummed as I walked around the lovely forest. I'll admit, at first I thought this place was nothing but dirt, moss, and smelly animals, but after living here for about a year now...it's grown on me. Especially with all the deaths around here, whether it's between animals or once in awhile...a human.

I have heard that humans trespassed here last night. Seems they didn't heed the warnings about wild wolves and bears...then again...I did knock over that stupid looking sign a long time ago.

I chuckled to myself, remembering the first day I arrived here. It was sorta both a punishment and a promotion from Satan. Saying that I must live in the forest, while also tormenting poor souls that come here, that means both animals and human souls. I didn't like the idea at first, saying living in the forest was so out of my league, but after getting to know this place and experiencing new things, I've come to appreciate my new living style, it's so refreshing.

"Wow...one of the wolves really did a number here," I whistled when I saw the mayhem and carnage left behind last night. Let's see...a middle age looking man has been torn to shreds in his own tent, most of his organs are falling out and he's missing a jaw. There's a woman, most likely the man's wife, lying a few feet from the tent, blood pouring out, and it seems her legs were bitten into fiercely, I can see the huge chunk of flesh missing from her leg. "Better get to work," I muttered as I step towards the woman first. I touched her lifeless hand, but froze when I didn't sense anything. "You gotta be kidding me..."

This woman was pregnant.

Here's a little rule that most probably don't know about. Though we demons take the souls of those who died from doing something bad or has lived a life as a bad guy, they immediately go to Hell. It doesn't matter if you done good before your death, if you die after doing one bad thing, Hell is where you go. This couple decided to camp here, which is against the rules, and now they died here, because of their little rule breaking. However...the only time someone like them would escape from going to Hell is if they have a child or are pregnant. Since this woman was pregnant, her soul went straight to Heaven, but what about the dad?

I walked over towards the tent and placed my hand on his. Nothing.

"....." I looked out, I noticed a smaller tent. If the two here shared the same tent, that would mean... "Well shit...guess I came here all for nothing," I sighed as I dropped the hand.

This husband and wife were parents. Great. Guess I ain't getting that bonus after all, shame.

"....Hm...wonder where's the brat's body then," I muttered. So far, I counted two bodies, three if you technically count the unborn baby, but I guess that doesn't really count. I looked around, trying to find a third body, preferably a small one.

Nothing.

Hm...he must have run away last night. Better go look then, he couldn't have gotten far.

I looked around, trying my best to see if there was a trail or something, that's when I noticed the droplets of blood on the ground. Bingo. I started following the blood drops, trying my best to find this brat's body. He maybe a kid, but at least he's not a baby. If he could run, if he could speak, and if he also broke the rules with his family, his soul will be damned. His parents might be off the hook, but not the kid, no matter how innocent he maybe.

I finally reached the end of the trail, sighing when I can't see anything.

"Oh come on...how far could this kid have run?" Judging from the stuff I found at the campsite, this kid shouldn't be more than five or something. So where is he? He couldn't have survived a wolf attack, right? "Hm? What's this?" I suddenly noticed something blue in a couple of bushes. I walked over towards it and picked it up. It was a hat, the size seemed it was meant for a child. "....." I behind the bushes, and I saw a downward slope. Holy shit...if he survived a huge fall like this, I'd eat pine cones for a week.

Sighing, I put the hat into my pocket and slid down the slope. I noticed that the blood trail continues here. Interesting, so he did survive...but for how long? I followed the blood trail until I reached a cave. Looking at the trail, it seemed the kid went inside.

"It's now or never," I sighed as I walked inside. I looked around, using my demon eyes to see through the dark cave. I kept walking deeper and deeper until I reached the back of the cave. "Damn it...where's that kid?" I grumbled, placing my hands on my hips.

Suddenly, I felt something brushing past me. There you are.

I ran out of the cave, trying my best to catch the little figure that's trying to escape. The moment we reached the opening, I grabbed the kid by the back of his collar.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" The kid screamed as I lifted him up.

"...Darn...you're still alive," I sighed as I dropped the kid.

The kid scrambles on his feet till he runs towards a giant rock near the cave. The kid hid behind it, peeking over a bit to look at me. "....Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter, you're alive, so I have no business with you," I said.

"....You have...a tail," the kid said.

"Yeah...and horns and wings," I sighed, feeling annoyed now. Fuck, I'm not great with kids.

"...You're the devil, aren't you?"

"No no, the 'devil' is my boss, I'm merely one of his many subordinates," I said.

"Sub...submarine?"

"Not submarine, subordinates. Damn kid, are you even in school yet?"

"No...my mom and dad said I was suppose to next month...but..." The kid suddenly started looking down, having a pitiful look on his face. Oh boy.

"Oi, don't cry. What would your parents think if they saw you crying like a baby right now?" I said.

"....I want my mom...and dad..." The kid sniffled, letting tears fall from his eyes. Ugh.

"Well kid, you might just see them very soon, so if you don't mind...I'm out of here," I said as I turned and started leaving. I stopped when I heard tiny footsteps running towards me. I then felt a small hand grabbing my tail.

"You're just going to leave?" The kid exclaimed.

"Well hey...didn't your parents teach you to not talk to strangers? I'm pretty sure they also don't want you talking to demons," I sneered, grabbing my tail back.

"B-but...I'm just a kid...I can't be alone..."

"Yeah? Well kid, this is a grown up world, the sooner you realized that the sooner you'll realized how unfair it is, no matter who you are. Just because TV doesn't show a kid being in harm doesn't mean it doesn't happen in real life," I said.

"...So you're just leaving me here to...d-die?"

"...Look kid, it's my job to take souls, not help them. Who knows, maybe a ranger will come by and save you...or you get eaten by a wolf. Who knows? All I know is that I need to move on and find some souls to take, so if you'll excuse me," I continued walking away.

"...Dad was right...demons are nothing but dirty...um...dirty...cum dumpsters!"

"Pff...cum dumpsters? Such a mouth you have, kid," I smirked.

"I heard that word on this TV show, I don't know what it is, but my mom told me to not watch it anymore," I said.

"Well maybe that's a good thing," I said. I patted the kid on the head before turning and leaving. "Good luck out here, kid. You'll need it." I walked off, not caring about the glares I was getting nor the sounds of a whine. Judging from the kid's size, he won't survive one day. Who knows...maybe a ranger will come by and save him before then. I won't know till later, I guess.

"W-wait!" I suddenly felt hands on my tail again. What's with this kid and grabbing my tail?

"What?" I growled, glaring at him with my black eyes.

"...If you see mom and dad...could you tell them I miss them and that I love them?"

"....Kid...what do I look like, an angel?" This was getting annoying.

"Please...that's my only request...then you can leave...just...please?" I stared at the kid, looking into his sad eyes. Hm...he has nice blue eyes, I'll give him that. The kid's hands on my tail tighten a bit, his eyes not once looking away from me.

"...Ugh...fine! I'll...I'll see what I can do...I'll have to pull some strings here and there, but...I'll try, but I won't guarantee that I'll see them since there's millions of souls up there," I said.

"...Thanks Mr. Demon," the kid said. He looks down, dropping my tail. He turns around and heads back towards the rock he was hiding behind earlier.

"...." Poor kid. If his parents just followed the rules, he wouldn't be in such a predicament. He'd be happy with his parents, he'd be in school, he's be watching shows he shouldn't be watching but secretly watches them anyways, he'd meet his baby sister, he'd make lots of friends. Now...he's just a kid trying to survive...if he does survive in the end. ...Oh whatever, not my problem.

I walked back up the slope, I could use my wings just to fly up, but I feel like walking, I needed to get rid of some stress I just developed. As I reached the top, I stopped when I hear growling. I turned my head and saw a wolf, it's mouth was stained with blood. Guess this is the killer from last night.

"Oh don't give me that, you damn dog," I glared, causing the wolf to whine before lowering its body in a submissive way. "That's right, move on. I ain't a being you should be dealing with," I said.

The wolf stares at me for a few seconds before sniffing the air and looking down the slope. The wolf starts growling as it starts descending the slope. Guess that kid ain't going to make it. Oh well.

As I continued walking, I suddenly had the kid's words in my head.

_"...If you see mom and dad...could you tell them I miss them and that I love them?"_

Tch...why does it sound like he's giving up already? He managed to survive this long...right? Judging from how little his wounds are...and the way his mother's body was positioned....I'm guess before the old lady died...she used her last breath to save her son...but look at him now...giving up already...giving up before he even started.

That just makes me angry.

".....Fuck," I sighed as I turned around and started going back towards the cave. I swear, if that kid dies now, I'm making sure his soul is tortured ten times than normal.

I reached the cave and as expected, I see the wolf and the kid. The kid was on top of the huge rock, he was holding a stick he must have picked up as his only defense. The wolf snaps at him, showing its sharp teeth as it tries to bite the kid's leg.

"Go away! Bad dog! Bad dog!" The kid exclaimed as he swung his stick around. Idiot.

"Oi! Is that really your idea of getting out of this?" I sighed.

"Mr. Demon! Please! Help!"

"Mmm...why should I?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Please! I...I don't want to die!" The kid screamed, tears in his eyes. The wolf snapped at him again, almost causing the kid to fall. If he falls, it's over. Better make this quick.

"You really want to live?"

"Yes! Please! Help me!" The kid cried out.

"...Alright, let's make a deal then," I smirked.

"D-deal?"

"Yep," I said as I walked a bit closer. The wolf sees me, but doesn't stop trying to attack the kid. Now that's rude. "If I save your life...your life becomes mine."

"W-what?"

"It's simple. In return for saving you, your soul, your body, everything...belongs to me. That means you do as I say, you listen to what I say, and you'll never leave this forest as long as your soul belongs to me. You'll forever stay here...away from society, you'll be living among the animals...you might even turn into an animal yourself. So...do we have a deal?"

The kid stared at me, concerned written all over his face. He looks at the wolf who was still trying to get him. The wolf was now close to this leg, if the wolf jumps it would be over. Hurry up kid, I can't save you until you agree.

"...I-" The wolf growls and got ready to jump. "Okay!"

"Good boy," I smiled.

The wolf jumps, snapping at the kid's leg. The kid falls back, but I managed to grab his hand and pull him back on the rock. I then held the hand that was holding the stick. I used my powers to turned the stick into a weapon. The stick grew and grew in the boy's hand until it turned into a pitchfork. I then aimed the pitchfork at the wolf.

"Bad dog," I said as threw the pitchfork into the wolf.

The wolf screamed and whined until it laid dead. The pitchfork piercing at its side. The kid was shaking as he stared at the dead wolf, his eyes wide. Some of the wolf's blood was on his cheek.

"There...you're mine now," I smiled as I wiped the blood from his cheek.

"...."

"Come on...let's go to my place," I said, "we'll even pick up your stuff if you want." I held out my hands, ready to pick him up.

"...." The kid looks down, but takes a step forward and lets me carry him.

I placed him down on the ground. "Follow me." I started walking, the kid was hesitant, but follows me in the end. We only took ten steps and the kid was still far behind. "Damn you're are slow. How the fuck did you manage to run away from a fucking wolf?" I barked.

"...." The kid looks down.

"Guess it can't be helped. Hold my hand, and walk faster. Can't have you lost or running away now," I said.

"...." The kid looks up at me before looking at my hand. He walks towards me and grabs my hand.

"Good," I said. We continued walking. We managed to climb up the slope and started heading back to his little campsite. Remembering the hat in my pocket, I take it out and placed it on the kid's head. "What's your name anyways, kid?"

"...Craig."

"Hm...nice name. I might let you keep it," I smiled.

"...What about you? What's your name?" Craig asked.

I smiled as I take his hand and we continued walking. "Call me Tweek."

* * *

It was morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and it feels like it was going to be another warm day.

Ugh...gross.

I let out a yawn as I stretched out my arms and wings. I got out of my bed and headed towards the other room. "Craig, are you up?" I called out.

No answer.

Sighing, I opened the door to his room, I froze when I saw an empty sleeping bag. "Mother..." I flew out of the treehouse I made as my home a long time ago and started searching for that brat. "Craig!" I called out his name. "Craig, if you don't show your fucking face right now, I'm making sure tonight's dinner is deer feet! Craig!" I called out once more, causing a few of the birds in the trees to fly away.

Great. He's not here. How the fuck am I suppose to find a little kid in a fucking forest? Ugh...this is why kids are so troublesome.

"Craig!" I fly in the air looking for him. So far, I can't see him anywhere. Where the fuck is he?

I suddenly saw bushes rustling near the river. There you are. I flew down a few feet from the bush. I sneaked behind the bush, making sure to not make my presence known. Once I was close to the bush, I attacked.

"Got ya you little-" It was a raccoon. "Whoops. Sorry," I said as I gently placed the raccoon back down. "I could of sworn..." I suddenly felt a leaf on my head. I took it off of my head before I look up. "You gotta be kidding me..." I flew up next to the tree and as expected, I see the little brat I've been force to take care of. "There you are."

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed as he looks up at me. I noticed he was clinging onto the tree trunk very tightly. In his hands was the homemade bow I taught him to make. What on earth...

"Where have you been young man? I've been worried sick," I said as I sat next to him.

"Sorry...I just wanted to catch us some breakfast," Craig said.

"So you went out hunting without me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm ten years old! Almost eleven, I don't need you helping me catch our food all the time," Craig said. Why you little...

"Oh yeah...then why are you up here?"

"...W-well I thought I'd get a better view and see where the deer are," Craig said.

"Uh huh, well I've been flying around and there aren't any deer, so...why are you still up here?" I asked.

"...I can't get down," Craig said.

"Ha...some ten year old you are," I said, "hell, when I was your age, I already knew how to kill a rabbit without hesitation," I said.

"You mean when you were human?" Craig asked.

"Yep, and from how I see it, you're not ready to catch a deer, let alone a measly rabbit," I said.

"I can so catch rabbit!" Craig pouted.

"Alright...then prove it. Let's go hunt for some rabbits," I said.

"Yeah...but uh...can you help me get down?"

"I really need to teach you how to climb a tree," I sighed as I pick him up and carried him down.

We headed to the Bunny Patch, a name I personally made up. Once we reached the Bunny Patch, Craig walks forward and drew out his bow and arrow.

"Hold it, you're just going to go? just like that?" I asked.

"You don't know my strategy," Craig said.

"I'm telling you bud, you're not catching any rabbits like that," I said.

"Hmph, fine..by why don't we spice this up a bit. If you do catch a rabbit, you can ask me to do one thing. If you don't catch one, you're cleaning the treehouse," I said.

"I don't get why we even have to clean it, it'll just get dirty again," Craig said.

"I don't need to hear your comments, do we got a deal?" I asked.

"...Fine," Craig huffed as he drew up his bow and arrow.

I hummed to myself and leaned against a nearby tree, waiting for him to fail. "Don't get too upset, I'm sure the treehouse isn't too dirty," I said.

Craig puts down his bow so he could raise his hand and flip me off, something I was surprised a little kid would do, but then again...I have heard his family had a habit of flipping people off.

Craig raised his bow and arrow and points it at a random bunny hole. I rolled my eyes, the rabbit isn't going to come out for no reason, what on earth is this kid doing?

Suddenly, Craig started making a honking sound.

"You are not..." He isn't...

Craig looks over at me, smirking. He continued making a honking or grunting sound, similar to a male rabbit.

A female rabbit pokes her head out of the hole, she steps forward, looking around, probably to see where that sound is coming from. Craig smiled and took the shot. The arrow hits the rabbit without fail.

"Yes!" Craig said as he runs over towards the dead rabbit and took the arrow out of it. He then holds the rabbit up in the air to show me. "Told you I could get a rabbit!"

"You cheater! You used  mating call to trick that poor rabbit, I bet it wouldn't have worked if that female realized it wasn't even mating season yet," I sighed.

"I still got it, so you have to do one thing for me," Craig said.

"Ugh...fine," I sighed. "What do you want?" I crossed my arms and stared at the little twerp.

"...I want a piggyback ride," Craig said.

"Aren't you a little too old for a piggyback ride?" I asked.

"Hey, you said I get one thing I want, and I want to ride your shoulders home," Craig said.

"...Fine," I sighed. I take the rabbit from Craig's hand before I crouched down. Craig climbs on my back and held on. "Geez, you're heavy," I said as I held him securely.

"No talking and start walking," Craig said, he even kicked me on the side like a horse.

"Don't push it, kid. I'm still the demon here," I said.

"Sorry..." Craig said.

"...I'll admit, your strategy worked very well, and your animals calls are getting better," I said.

"I practiced," Craig said.

"It's good that you practiced, you're gonna need it to survive, especially if I'm not around," I said.

"But...you'll come back...right?" Craig asked as he placed his hands on my head. He looked down on me and stared intently into my eyes.

I looked at him, smiling, "you know I would never leave you, we have deal, remember?"

"Oh...right...the dumb deal," Craig sighed.

I chuckled, "I'm kidding...we have the deal, yes...but I would never leave you because...I like you, you're much cooler than any human kid I've seen before."

"Ten times cooler?"

"Infinity times," I smirked.

Craig smiled as he hugs my back. "I like you too," Craig said.

"A whole lot?" I asked.

"Yeah...because...even if you're a demon...you're my angel...guardian angel," Craig said.

I nearly gagged. "Gross, never compare me to those feather dusters," I said.

"Well you are! You could have left me to die and get eaten by that wolf...but you came back," Craig said.

"Only because I was bored, I told you this many times," I said.

"You say that...but I know you don't mean it," Craig said.

"Geez, for a ten year old, why do you know so much already? You haven't been eating weird berries again, have you?"

"Ugh...don't remind me of that day...how was I suppose to know those berries make your hallucinate?"

"Well now we learned our lesson," I chuckled.

"Bleh..." Craig stuck out his tongue at me before he hid his face against the back of my head.

I hate admitting it, but I do like Craig. He's much different from most humans I've seen before. Eager to get to work, eager to learn something new, and he can be quite cute...even with that blank look on his face. I'm glad I saved this kid...he's...a good kid. Though I'm sure having him go back to human society would be impossible. As much of a good kid he is...he's grown feral. The last humans he saw and who saw him, he growled at them before biting at one of them. The poor bastard nearly lost his hand. I had to come in and erase those humans memories and make it look like a wolf bit them. I made sure to tell Craig to stay away from other humans.

Honestly...I wasn't really planning on keeping Craig, sure I made that deal, but only because I thought he'd be interesting to have around...I just didn't plan to like the kid, he's grown on me. If I had just gave him to the authorities, he'd be living a normal life, he'd have new parents, he'd be eating normal food instead of food we hunt and cook ourselves, or food we occasionally steal from campers, he'd get a proper education instead of the minimal stuff I'm currently teaching him. He'd have friends, friends that aren't wild wolves or bears...or me.

If I were faster and not so selfish in keeping Craig...he'd be a normal boy. I don't even want to know what would happen if humans found him, he'd be so scared and confused.

"Hey Tweek?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"...Are you going to see my parents before you go to work today?" Craig asked.

"...I'll think about it," I said.

"Okay...well if you do see them, tell them I'm doing fine...and I miss them," Craig said.

"Anything for you," I smiled.

Craig nuzzled against the back of my head before sighing. "Thank you."

...I really hate lying to him like this. I know I promised him I would see his parents, but it's impossible for me. I am a demon, and demons aren't exactly allowed in Heaven unless it's for important business reasons. So I never got a chance to see Craig's parents, no matter how many times I tell the angel bastards my reason, they simply scoffed at me and saying I was nothing but a dirty liar. Fuckers. Still...I'm sure Craig's parents are watching over Craig from up there...hope they aren't too mad at me for taking care of their son, I'm sure a demon taking care of their boy is something they never wanted, but it's not for them to decide.

"So, Craig. I thought we could make ourselves a stew with that rabbit you caught. How does that sound?"

"Yeah," Craig said.

"Alright, and when I get back from work in Hell, why don't I pick us up some chicken for dinner? It has been awhile since you eaten food from the human world, huh?"

"Humans are not to be trusted...but I'll admit...their food is good," Craig said.

"That's right, buddy," I smiled.

Like I said...it's already too late for Craig to go back to the human world, but as long as he's with me...I'm sure he'll be fine.

* * *

It was dark outside, meaning it was close to bedtime. I turned on the little lantern that I stole from a couple of campers awhile ago to light up Craig's room.

"Alright bud, it's time to go to sleep," I said.

"Can you finish the story?" Craig asked as he goes into his sleeping bag.

I looked at my watch, "I guess we have some time," I walked over towards the bookshelf I made using the bark of the tree, I grabbed the Peter Pan book from the shelf before sitting on the ground next to Craig. "Now...I think we left off with Wendy falling into Neverland after getting shot by an arrow," I said.

"You left it off at a horrible place, Tweek," Craig said.

"What can I say? I'm a demon after all," I chuckled. "Now...let's see here. After Wendy fell into Neverland in the jungle, a group of boys suddenly appeared. These boys were called the Lost Boys, young boys of all ages who were brought to Neverland by Peter Pan himself."

"Hm...just like me!" Craig said.

"What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well...you're like Peter Pan...since you fly and have powers...and you took me in...like him. So that means...I'm like the Lost Boys!"

"Ha ha...I guess you are...though..I'm not wearing green tights if I'm Peter Pan here," I said before poking Craig's nose.

I continued reading the story until Craig started yawning. His eyes drooped as he fell back into his sleeping bag and drifted to sleep. I smiled at him before I pulled his covers closer towards his shoulders before leaning in and kissing him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Craig," I said.

"Night...guardian angel," Craig whispered before going to sleep.

Guardian angel. Ha. ...it's kinda humiliating to be called that...but if it's him...I don't mind.

I get up and turned off the lantern, I then left his room and headed to my room. Once I was sitting at my desk, I took out my planner and decided to see what Craig and I could do tomorrow.

"Let's see....the clothes he's wearing are getting small...and I'm pretty sure walking around in ripped pants turned to shorts isn't ideal...better find him some new clothes," I said as I wrote it down.

Tomorrow will be another day, just me and my own personal Lost Boy.

* * *

I sharpened my knife outside the treehouse, I watched as Tweek flew around inside, getting his stuff.

"Do you have to go to work?" I asked.

"Now Craig, you know I'm the only provider of our fucked up family here, so I have to work, otherwise how am I going to make enough money to buy you books and get you some human food," Tweek said.

"Tweek, you job doesn't make money...you just steal money from the dead corpses you find," I said.

"Yeah...but I still get money," Tweek said. Tweek grabs his pitchfork before stepping out of the door. "Now remember the rules?"

"Stay near the treehouse and don't let any humans see me," I sighed.

"Good boy," Tweek said as he patted my head. What do I look like? A dog? "There's some leftover chicken on the table if you're hungry, if you get thirsty, you know where the stream is."

"God...you're sounding like such a mom," I sighed.

"Well someone has to, you're still the kid here," Tweek said.

"I'll be fine, Tweek. I am ten years old," I said.

"Exactly, you're only ten. Now be a good ten year old and stay near the treehouse. If you see a predator, make sure its one that knows you, if it isn't, run and climb up a tree," Tweek said.

"I get it, just go," I groaned.

"Alright, I'll be back home before dinner, see you later," Tweek said before snapping his fingers. He disappeared after that.

I sighed as I put down my knife and the sharpening stone. I leaned against the railing as I look ahead. It was quiet today, aside from a few birds chirping.

Hm...what should I do while I wait for Tweek to come back home?

I could practice my spelling...nah, don't feel like it. I could...read a book. Nah...some of the words in most of the books are way too hard to understand. Oh! I could draw!

Standing up, I walked back inside the treehouse and try to find the crayons that Tweek brought me. I find the box, sighing when I saw that half of the colors were gone. Maybe I could ask Tweek to get me some more later. I grabbed a piece of paper and sat on the ground. I started drawing.

I decided to draw Tweek. I made a circle for his head, a square for his body, and four lines for his arms and legs. I then made two black circles for his eyes. I grabbed the red crayon and drew his horns, wings, and tail. I even put some red in his eyes. I grabbed a yellow crayon and scribbled all over his head to make his hair.

After I was finished, I looked at my drawing, smiling to myself. "Hm...what else should I put?" I muttered to myself. I looked at the red crayon before I started to blush a bit. I grabbed the red crayon and started making hearts around Tweek. I cheeks grew warmer when I saw how many hearts were around him. I hope Tweek likes it.

After I finished drawing, the end results was me with Tweek...and hearts surrounding us. I sighed as I placed the drawing down and laid on my back. I'm bored now...when will Tweek come back? It's so boring when he's not around.

I sat up when I hear a loud noise outside. It sounded like...a scream.

"...?" I stepped outside, listening carefully. It couldn't be a scream...right? Humans aren't suppose to be in this part of the forest.

Another scream, someone was calling for help.

I take a step back, not sure what to do. Whoever was in danger, it's their fault for coming here. Besides...Tweek told me to not leave the treehouse...and to stay away from humans.

"Someone! Please! Help me!"

"...." I looked outside. I suddenly remembered five years ago...when my mom screamed. When my mom threw herself in front of that wolf to save me. When my mom told me to run. "...." My hands were shaking before I knew it. I grabbed my knife and walked down the stairs of the treehouse. Judging from the screams, it seems the human is to the left. I ran towards where the human might be.

I found myself at the waterfalls. Looking down, I saw a lady on top of a boulder. I also saw a bear, trying to grab her.

"Help! Someone! Please!" The lady screamed as she tries to hit the bear with what appears to be a large branch. Bad move.

The bear growled before grabbing the branch and throwing it far away. Now the lady was defenseless. The bear swung its arms at the lady, scratching her leg.

"Augh!" The lady howled in pain before falling from the boulder and landing in the water. The bear slowly walks towards her. "Help!"

Knowing I need to be quick. I ran at full speed before I jumped on the bears back. The bear roared and got on it's back legs. It swung me around before trying to grab me. Looking at the bear, I knew this bear was familiar with Tweek and me. I just got to remind it who I am.

I started speaking in bear, growling. The bear stops and stares at me. I told the bear to let the lady go, unless he wants to be on the other end of the demon's pitchfork. The bear got back on its four legs, it crouched down to let me off. I pointed to a random direction, telling the bear to leave and not harm this lady anymore. The bear simply stared at the lady and then back at me.

"Go!" I roared, making myself look bigger. The bear whimpered before finally leaving. I let out a sigh, glad that it worked.

"You...you saved me..." The lady said. I turned around to look at her. This lady looked old, probably much older than Tweek...but looks like the same age as...my parents. "Oh my...your clothes...and your face...what on earth? How long have you been here?" The lady walks towards me and my animal instincts kicked in.

"Back off!" I growled as I get on all fours, showing my teeth and growling at her.

"Oh my god..." The lady backed away. "You poor baby...you must have been here for a long time...how on earth did you survive for this long?"

"...." I didn't like how this lady was talking. I took a step back before I turned around. "You better leave, I'm not going to save you again if another predator feels like chewing on your flesh," I said. I then left.

"W-wait! Come back!" The lady shouted.

I didn't listen to her. I continued running until I lost sight of her. With her leg, she probably couldn't catch up, good. Can't have that lady following me all the way home. Once I made it back, I went inside the treehouse and spent the rest of the day eating the chicken or taking a nap. I immediately forgotten all about that lady as I waited for Tweek to come home.

"Craig, I'm back!"

"Tweek!" I smiled happily as I ran towards the door to greet him. I hug him the moment he stepped inside.

"Woah, someone misses me," Tweek chuckled as he gently patted my head.

"It's boring here when you're not around," I said.

"Oh it must have, I have been told that I'm the life of the party," Tweek said.

I take a step back and stared at him, "then how come when those two demon coworkers of your that came home that one time said you were still boring as ever?"

"Ha ha...how many times have I told you to stop eavesdropping on my business while you're hiding? We don't want those demons to know you're here now, do we?"

"Well it's your fault for making everything so boring," I said.

"Hmph, just for that, I don't think I'll give you the gift I brought," Tweek said.

"No no! I'm sorry, I take it back! Can I please have my gift?" I begged.

"Not until you say I'm the coolest demon you know."

"You're the coolest demon I know, now can I please have my gift?"

"Damn straight I'm cool," Tweek chuckled, "here."

Tweek hands me a bag. When I peered inside, all I saw were clothes.

"Clothes?" I sighed as I took them out. There was a white t-shirt, black pants, black boots, and a blue jacket.

"Hey, it was hard getting those without someone looking, besides, you've been complaining how your current clothes are starting to be too small on you," Tweek said.

I looked at the clothes and hugged them closely to my body. "Thank you. I like them."

"That's more like it," Tweek smiled as he patted my head.

"Oh! I got you something!" I turned and and retrieved my drawing. I walked back towards Tweek and handed the drawing to him. "It's us!"

"How cute...oh...and there's a lot of hearts around me...are you suggesting something?" Tweek smirked.

I blushed, hiding my face behind my new clothes. "It just means I love you as a friend, that's all," I pouted, feeling my heart thumping inside my chest.

"Aw, that's sweet. I love you too, buddy," Tweek patted my head once more. "Now...why don't we have some dinner? I think we still have some stew from yesterday, let me just heat it up and we can eat."

"Okay," I said as I follow him. I carried the bag of my new clothes, feeling happy that I got them.

"So, what did you do today? Aside from drawing?"

"..." I suddenly remembered the lady. Should I tell him? He might get mad if I tell him. He did tell me to not be far away from the treehouse, and he told me to not be seen by humans. I already broke two rules today. "Nothing much, just took a nap and that's it," I said.

"Is that so? Well I'm glad you didn't leave the treehouse then, I did hear that a human trespassed this part of the forest today. It's strange that they didn't die...especially when bears are around," Tweek said.

"...Yeah," I said.

I decided to keep quiet. Sooner or later, it'll all be in the past, right?

After dinner and practicing my spelling, it was time for bed. However, after today, I didn't want to sleep in my old sleeping bag.

"Tweek? Can I sleep in your bed?"

"You know the mattress is old and some of the springs are poking out, you sure you want to sleep with me?"

"...I want to sleep with you," I said.

Tweek smiled before patting my head, "alright. Hop on the bed," Tweek said.

I smiled and got on his bed. Tweek comes over and laid down next to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling up against him while he gently rubbed my back.

"Tweek, how are my parents doing?"

Tweek's hand went still before I heard him sighing, "they're doing fine...they're keeping a close eye on you, they're happy that you're doing well," Tweek said.

"Hm...what about...the baby?"

"You mean your unborn sister?"

"Yeah...is she...doing okay?"

"...That's...a bit hard to know, Craig. Unborn babies...are in a different place in Heaven...but I'm sure she's doing fine," Tweek said.

"Oh...what...did mom and dad say what name they were going to give her?"

"Mmm....I think...they were going to name her...Tricia," Tweek said.

"Tricia...Tucker. It would have suited her," I said.

"...Get some sleep, Craig," Tweek said.

"Goodnight, Tweek."

"Goodnight, Craig," Tweek whispered.

As I went to sleep, I had a dreamed of myself. I dreamed of my family, I dreamed of mom, dad, my sister, and...Tweek. We were all together and happy. I hope things never change.

* * *

I stood at the door as I watch Tweek grabbing his things for work. Off he goes to work again, I hate it when he goes to work, I know what he does when he goes to work, and all I want is for him to stay here and keep me company.

"Don't pout, I was thinking of getting you something to keep you occupied while I'm gone most of the day," Tweek said.

"I don't want anything...I just want you to stay with me," I said.

"Craig..." Tweek picks me up and kisses my cheek. I blushed when I felt his lips against my left cheek. "You're a sweet kid, and I'm sorry that we can't spend all day together, but I promise, I'll try to get home as soon as possible and we can spend the rest of the day together, we can even go hunt for some deer."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Tweek smiled.

"Okay, I'll wait for you then," I said.

"Good," Tweek patted my head and heads towards the door. "Try to work on your spelling while I'm gone, you really need to learn how to spell hellfire," Tweek said.

"Got it," I said.

Tweek leaves and I was all alone. I let out a sigh as I grabbed my spelling book and started practicing my spelling. I managed to get A through F, but I was having a hard time with G.

As I was practicing, I suddenly hear noises outside. I peeked out of the window and paled when I saw a group of humans. They aren't constructors, right? Tweek told me that this forest was reserved, whatever that means.

I suddenly see a familiar face. It was that lady from yesterday.

"Hello? Are you here? Little boy!" The lady called out.

"Sharon, are you sure you saw a little kid yesterday?" A man I don't know was talking to her.

"Randy, you saw the bear marks on my leg and body, if you believe that a bear attacked me, then you should believe that I saw a little boy yesterday."

"Still...how could a little kid survive in this forest all by himself? It's full of wild animals."

"Which is why I'm going to look for this kid and bring him back home. I can't leave this kid all alone here."

"Don't worry ma'am, if there is a child in this forest, we'll be sure to capture him and give him proper medical treatment." Another man that was with the group said. He looked like a forest ranger.

"Hey...is that...a treehouse?"

"Impossible, how could a treehouse be built here?"

"Must have been built awhile ago, it does look pretty old and a little worn down."

"Maybe the little boy is inside. Let's check!" Oh crap! They're here for me!

Panicking, I ran inside Tweek's room and hid in the closet he told me to hide in if strangers came here. I closed the door and stayed quiet, making sure to not make a sound.

I hear noises outside the closet. They're inside. I held my breath as I kept quiet, making sure to stay where I am.

"My god...the inside is beautiful..."

"Whoever lived here really made this place nice."

"Hm...I think you're right, ma'am. Here's a couple of drawings and books for children. I think the little boy is here."

"Oh quickly, find him. I'm so worried."

"Don't worry ma'am, we're on it. Boys, look in every room and door, we must find this kid!"

I started to shake when I heard footsteps everywhere. I could hear doors opening and closing, and voices getting louder and louder. They were close. They were going to check the closet. I need to run.

The moment the door opened, I sprang up and ran past the humans and out of the door.

"It's him!"

"Don't let him escape!"

I kept running and running until I was far away from the treehouse. I continued running and running until I tripped, scraping my knees. "Fuck!" I hissed in pain as I grabbed my leg. I looked down and winced when I saw my leg bleeding. I get up and tried running again, but I think my leg is broken because it hurts whenever I take step.

"There he is! grab him!"

I tried hopping on one foot and try to get away, but I felt a hand grabbing the collar of my jacket.

"Got him!"

"Let go! Let go!" I growled as I started scratching the man's hand. The man winced in pain, but doesn't let go. Instead, he grabs my hands and pins me down.

"Oh be careful with him, he's still a child," the lady said.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I cried out!"

"Amazing, it seems he still understands English," the man said.

"Well we did see all those books, I'm guess he can read," another man said.

"Maybe there's hope to bring him back to society."

"Oh thank goodness," the lady sighed.

"Hm...Sharon...doesn't this kid look familiar to you?"

"What do you mean, Randy?"

"That hat...that face...isn't he...the Tucker's kid?"

"...Oh my god...it is! It's Craig Tucker!"

I froze. How do they know me?

"Oh my god, I thought he was dead!"

"Guess he survived the wolf attack all those years ago, explains why we couldn't find the body," the ranger said.

"Oh my god...we gotta call Skeeter, Randy, go call him!"

"Right!"

"Nnngg...please...let me go! Let me go!" I screamed, struggling to get free.

"You poor baby. Don't worry, aunt Sharon is going to help," the lady said.

"He's going really crazy ma'am, we're going to have to sedate him," another man said as he walks up to me and takes out a needle form his box.

"No! No no!" I screamed as I continued struggling. The man takes my arm and injects the needle. I cried out in pain for a second before the man takes the needle out. I continued to struggle, but suddenly, I felt tired. I stopped struggling and just laid there, trying my best to keep my eyes open.

"That should calm him down until we reach the hospital."

"Thank you, doctor."

I suddenly felt myself being lifted from the ground. I think they are carrying me away. Away from home. No! I can't leave! I need to stay! Tweek will be home! He'll be sad if I'm gone! I can't leave him!

"Tw....eeee..kkkk.." I muttered, feeling my entire body go numb.

I faded in and out of consciousness. One minute, I was inside the ranger station, the next, I was inside what appears to be a car. I suddenly hear talking in front of me. When I opened my eyes, I see the lady.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll take you back home."

"...H....home..." I muttered, feeling groggy.

"That's right buddy, home. You'll be back with people again, you'll get to be with your uncle and your cousin, won't that be fun?"

"...Home...home..." I want to go home. Please...please just let me go...humans...I can't...I can't...

My vision faded as everything went dark. I laid down, no longer having the energy to stay up anymore. Wherever I'm going, I hope Tweek will find me.

I just want to go home with Tweek.

* * *

I was flying home, glad that the work day is finally over. Earlier today, I found a couple of teens playing around in the lake, which is prohibited, so I decided to scare those assholes away. I got a lot of good stuff out of it, since they ran without most of their stuff. Hope they don't mind me taking their radio and video games. Craig was going to love these.

Once I reached home, I suddenly felt a chill down my spine. Odd...it wasn't that cold today...right?

"Craig! I'm home!" I called out as I open the door. "...Craig?" Odd..he usually comes running when I get back. "Craig! Are you hiding? Are we playing hide and seek?" I called out.

Nothing.

Thinking it's a game, I decided to check around. The first place I went was the closet, knowing that would be the first place he would hide. "Ah ha!" I opened the door. No Craig. "Hm..." I continued looking around the treehouse, but stopped when I noticed something was off. Most of the cabinet doors were open. Usually, Craig would close them properly. Something is wrong. "C-Craig? Are you here? I'm done playing games now...now why don't you come out and greet me properly?" I said, nervously laughing to myself. "...Craig?"

Nothing. No sound, no pitter-patter of tiny feet, no cute little boy I know and love.

"Craig...it's not funny anymore. If you don't come out...I-I'll make you eat deer hoof for dinner tonight!"

Nothing.

"Craig?" Feeling nervous, I used my powers to see if I can sense any presence. Any human presence was old, what's worse...there was more than one. "No..." I ran outside, hoping this wasn't happening. "Craig! Craig come out! Please! Come out!" I called out. He couldn't have...he isn't...there's no way! "Craig!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, causing a few birds to fly away.

I look down, paling as I saw footprints. All different sizes and shapes. One in particular was familiar.

They found him. They found him and took him. They took my Craig away! Those fucking bastards! "Gah!" I screamed, letting my sharp teeth out and growing my sharp nails. "Those fucking bastards! I'll kill them!" I roared, causing a few nearby animals to shake in fear.

After my little tantrum, I finally calmed down. I sat on the ground, pulling my hair. What was I going to do? I don't know where Craig is! He could be anywhere, and who knows how long it's been since he left.

"Fuck..fuck fuck fuck!" I cried out, feeling overwhelmed. Poor Craig, he doesn't understand anything, he's probably scared half to death right now, he's probably getting hurt, and I don't know where he is or how I can save him. Poor poor Craig....

"Daryl, why are we back here?"

I froze when I hear voices. I quickly hid behind a tree and peek to see what was going on. It was the forest rangers, what were they doing here?

"I just want to check out this treehouse for a bit," one of them said. "It's odd...though there has been records of someone living there before this part of the forest was closed off from people...most of the furniture in there looks...new..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well remember that bookshelf carved into the tree trunk?"

"Yeah?"

"Well it says here the guy who use to live there was illiterate, so why would he have a bookshelf when he couldn't even read?"

"Hm...that's a good point..."

"And there's no way that kid from earlier made it."

"Yeahs, kids aren't particularly interested in reading."

"Exactly..so who could have made it...and who else was living here?"

Wait...they said..kid. Craig! They're talking about Craig! If I'm going to get my Craig back, I'm going to need these two to spill the beans. Time for some mind reading, but I gotta get close.

I stepped out of the tree and walked behind them. "Gentlemen."

"W-wah!?" The two men turned around to look at me, shocked to see me.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here! This area is prohibited from tourist!"

"D-Daryl...his head...and those wings...and tail..."

"Holy shit..."

"...Your kind took something of mine...and I want him back," I stared at them as my eyes turned darker. I grabbed them by the neck and read their minds. The first thing I saw was Craig, he looked so scared, poor thing. I then see a woman trying to talk to Craig. Then seeing the woman taking Craig into her car and driving off. I see the license plate. I see a couple of bumper stickers. One of them gave me a clue.

South Park.

I dropped the two men, not before I forced them to leave this area, forgetting it existed, and forgetting me and the treehouse. As the two men left, I spread my wings and got into the air.

"Don't worry Craig, I'm coming!" I said as I started flying towards South Park.

* * *

The moment I woke up, I found myself in a white room. I don't know how long I've been there, but my body feels tired and my groggy. A lady dressed in white suddenly shows up and puts me on a chair with wheels, she then pushes the chair, taking me to a different room. The entire time, I try fighting off the lady, but my hands were retrained with these metal circle things around my wrists. We finally reached a room, and I growled when I saw that lady, the man in her car, and that man who gave me that weird shot.

"Nnggg! Let me go, human scum! Worthless worms! Useless pigs!"

"Amazing, he still understands English!"

"But what crude words he's saying. Whatever books he's reading must not be very appropriate for someone his age," the lady said.

"That's what's interesting about this boy, Mrs. Marsh. The fact that he was reading and learning to spell...there might be hope for him after all."

"You mean...he might be okay around people?"

"In time...it seems he still has some trust issues and does behave like an animal, but with time, care, and love, he'll be back with us humans."

"Oh that's wonderful news, I'm sure Skeeter will be glad to hear that," the lady said. Who is this Skeeter guy she keeps talking about? Why does that name...sound so familiar?

"Skee...ter..." I said.

"That's right, Skeeter, your uncle Skeeter, you dad's brother?"

"Dad's...brother?" Dad's...brother? He has a brother? Now that I think about it...I do remember seeing a couple of people in old photos, but I was too young to remember who they were or what they were to me.

"Craig...do you remember your family?"

"...Mom...dad...they died...eaten by...a wolf..." I said.

"Oh...honey..."

"Well Mrs. Marsh, I do have some good news about Craig here. Though he has been living on his own...it seems he's been well-fed. He doesn't show any diseases, and he seems to be perfectly healthy, aside from a few skin problems, Craig is perfectly fine, which amazes me. If he has been lost in the forest for five years...he should be malnourished at the very least."

"We did find food in there...mostly um...rabbit and deer carcasses."

"We also found a bucket of chicken."

"How strange...it's as if he's being taught to hunt. Was Mr. Tucker a hunting man?"

"I think so...on his spare time...but I highly doubt he would have taught Craig to hunt, especially at such a young age," the lady said.

"Hm...well he must have learned it from somewhere. I would like to see Craig again, but I will need his uncle's permission since it seems he will be the legal guardian of Craig from now on."

"Yes, of course," the lady said.

"We'll be sure to tell him all about it."

"Thank you, with that, Craig is free to go. I would take the handcuffs off, but with how he is right now, I'm sure it's best to keep them on so he doesn't try running."

"Good idea, doc," the man said.

The lady suddenly picks me up and carries me. I try struggling in her arms, but she simply held me tight as she leaves the room we were in. I suddenly found myself back inside the lady's car, and we started driving off.

"Lady! Please let me go! I want to go back!" I said, feeling I should be more civil to get these humans to understand.

"Why on earth would you want to go back?"

"It's my home!" I shouted.

"Oh poor dear. Don't worry, when we get to your uncle's house, you'll forget all about that place and live like a normal boy again."

"...Uncle...uncle....Skeeter." I said. That sounds...familiar.

"That's right...uncle Skeeter. You'll also get to see your cousin, Red. I heard she's around the same age as you, so you'll have someone to play with. Oh but...if you want, I can arrange a play date between you and my son. I'm sure he would love to have you as a friend."

Friend. The only friend I need is Tweek.

We finally stopped and I found myself in front of a house. Much different from the treehouse. The lady picks me up and carries me towards the house. She knocks on the door and the door opens. A huge man opens the door, he looks...familiar.

"Craig..." The man said my name, his eyes were full of tears. Behind the man, I see a little girl with red hair. She was staring at me. "Craig! Oh Craig!" The man cried. He takes me into his arms and hugs me. "Oh god...when I heard that you were still alive..t-that...you were okay...I was so happy! I'm so happy that you're fine! Craig...oh Craig..."

Feeling scared, I opened my mouth and bite his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Daddy!"

"Oh be careful, the doctor said he's a bit feral...but with love and care...he might be back to normal," the lady said.

"I see...then I better take things slow." The man straightens up and walks away. He picks something up from the bookshelf and comes back. He holds up what looks like a picture. "Remember who these people are?"

I looked at him, confused. I look at the picture and felt my breath hitched. I see....mom and dad. Happy...smiling. I see me...when I was still a baby. I see the man, a woman I don't know who is also holding a baby. I see grandma. I see...so many faces that I barely recognize.

"Dad...mom..." I whispered.

"That's right...that's your dad...my brother."

"...Brother..."

"That's right...I'm your uncle...remember? Uncle Skeeter. We're family."

"Fam...family..." I said. I suddenly felt my eyes getting heavy. Before I knew it, I was crying. "D-daddy...m-mommy..." I miss them. I miss them so much.

"There there, let it all out, buddy. From now on, I'll take good care of you, I promise," the man, known as uncle Skeeter said. "Sharon, Randy. Thank you."

"Of course...I wouldn't have found him if he didn't save me from that bear, which reminds me," the lady crouches down and looks at me, smiling. She has a nice smile. "Thank you for saving me. You were really brave. If you ever need some help, don't hesitate to ask me. You can call me aunt Sharon if you want."

"...Sharon..." I said.

"That's right, aunt Sharon," the lady, Sharon said as she gently patted my head.

"And you can call me uncle Randy."

"...." I don't know this man at all, and he looks weird. I hid behind my uncle, next to the little girl as I look up at him.

"Aw...come on kid, I also helped find you."

"Randy...just...just wait in the car." Sharon said.

After a bit, the lady and her husband left. Leaving me with uncle Skeeter and my cousin, known as Red.

"Now...I don't really have a room for you yet, so you'll have to share with Red here, hope that's okay."

"Share? I'm not...going back to the forest?" I said.

"Why do you want to go back to the forest, it's gross out there," Red said.

Feeling angry, I pushed her down. "Take it back, you brat!"

"Dad!" Red cried out.

"Craig, don't push! Pushing isn't nice."

"Yeah, pushing isn't nice," Red said, petting her stuff rabbit.

Still angry, I grabbed her rabbit and started biting its ear. I couldn't rip the stuff animal because the material was strong, but I wasn't going to give up.

"Give Mr. Whiskers back!" Red cried out.

"Craig, give Red back her toy."

"No! Mine!" I growled as I ran towards a corner, where it'll be safe.

"Daddy!" Red cried out.

"I'm sorry honey, Craig is having a hard time adjusting right now. I'll get you a new toy."

"I don't want a new toy, I want Mr. Whiskers," Red cried.

"Oh geez..." A noise startles me, making me fully guarded, ready to kill whatever is making that noise.

"It's just a phone, Craig, don't worry. Just..you two, stay here, and Red, don't open the door, and Craig....just...just relax," uncle Skeeter said before leaving the room. The ringing noise finally stops, meaning uncle Skeeter must have killed the beast that was making that noise.

I sat down, looking around. It's all different. Completely different from the treehouse. It was...brighter...had more colors...and it was much more nosier.

I turned my head when I realized that girl was still crying. How nosy. The girl kept crying and crying, even hiccuping in between sobs.

...It kinda reminds me of when I cried when I lost my parents.

"...." I looked down at the stuff toy. She's crying just because I took this dumb rabbit? It isn't even alive. Sighing, I stood up and walked over towards her. I hand her back her stupid rabbit. "Stop crying..."

"....." Red looks at the toy, but continues crying.

"Come on...I'm giving it back, aren't I?"

"I don't care...you took my rabbit...and now you took my dad! I hate this! I don't want you here!"

"...Well I don't want to be here! My friend is still in the forest...he's probably worried sick," I said, feeling like crying.

"...Yeah? Well...well...why don't you go back then? Then I can have daddy all to myself!"

"I wish I could...but you humans won't let me go! Making me feel like this...making me remember my parents...I don't even remember my mom and dad anymore! I don't have parents anymore! So why are you all bringing back bad memories!" I cried out, letting the tears fall out.

"...Y-you don't have parents anymore?"

"N-no...I don't...I only have my friend...and now he's gone and I don't know where he is...I just...I don't want to be alone anymore," I cried, sitting down and wiping my eyes.

"...." Red looks at me, then at the rabbit. She takes it, probably glad she has it back. I thought she was going to go, but instead, she holds up the rabbit and starts talking in a weird voice. "I'm Mr. Whiskers. Don't cry! I know you lost your mommy and daddy, but...you're with us now...we can be a family!"

"...What are you doing?"

"This is what my dad does when I'm sad. He gives Mr. Whiskers a voice."

I sniffled, feeling myself laughing, "R-rabbits don't talk...and that's a fake rabbit," I said.

"Pretend! That's the point, duh," Red said. She continues waving the rabbit in her hands, talking in that weird voice. "Let's be friends, Craig! You, me, and Red! Let's be a family! If you agree, shake my hand!"

I finally gave in and grabbed the rabbit's paw, shaking it. Red starts laughing and I found myself laughing. Even when uncle Skeeter comes back into the room, we simply had fun together.

"Kids, time for dinner. I'm sure Craig here must be really hungry after staying in the hospital for awhile."

At the mention of food, I felt my stomach growling. The food at that white place was very bland and I refused to eat most of it, thinking they put something in it. Still...Skeeter and Red seem nice, I don't think they would poison me.

We went to another room and sat at a table. The food that was there was much different from the food in the forest. Instead of rabbit or deer, uncle Skeeter said we were having burgers. Apparently, burgers were made from cow meat.

It was delicious.

After dinner, Skeeter took me to a room called a bathroom and showed me the shower. I nearly forgotten what a shower was. It was actually a lot nicer than showering in a stream, warmer too. Once I was done showering, Skeeter tried offering me a new pair of clothes, but I refused to wear them.

"No! I want to wear my clothes!" I said. These were the clothes that Tweek gave me after all.

"Alright buddy, you can wear them, but tomorrow, I would like you to wear something else," uncle Skeeter said.

"...." I look up at Skeeter, feeling nervous. I stepped closer and hug him. "Thanks for feeding me...and bathing me...and giving me new clothes."

"...No problem, Craig. We're a family now," uncle Skeeter said as he patted my head. Skeeter took me to a room, it seemed to be Red's room.

"This is my room, so don't touch anything with your boy germs," Red said.

"Be nice and share, Red," uncle Skeeter said, "now...I already called someone to prepare a room for you, but you're going to have to wait for a bit, for now, you'll sleep here for awhile."

"Okay..." I said as I laid on the ground.

"What are you doing? I have an air mattress for you, you can sleep on that," uncle Skeeter said as he leaves and came back with what I'm guessing is the air mattress.

Uncle Skeeter laid it down and I stood there, staring at it. I walked over it before I laid on top of it. It was comfy. Much comfortable than Tweek's old and rundown mattress. I sighed, feeling tired.

"You two better get some sleep now," uncle Skeeter said.

"Yes daddy," Red said as she walks over towards her bed and laid down in it.

"If you need anything, Craig, you can come into my room and ask, I'll be in the room next door."

"Yes uncle Skeeter," I said.

Uncle Skeeter smiles, "it's good to have you home, Craig." Uncle Skeeter turns off the lights and leaves the room.

"...."

"...You're going to like living here, Craig, it'll be lots of fun, much better than living in the forest," Red said.

"...." I don't say anything, I simply laid on my side, wondering where Tweek is.

* * *

It took almost half of the day, but I finally reached South Park. I was out of breath from flying so much as well as trying to avoid getting seen. If any humans saw me, I'm sure they'd call a priest or something.

Using my powers, I try my best to sense where Craig would be. I found him, but he was moving really fast. He must be in a car! I looked down and saw a dark blue car moving. I quickly followed it until it finally stopped. I hid behind a tree and watched the people coming out. I suddenly spotted Craig.

"Craig!" I tried going over there, but I stopped myself. No, it's too dangerous, too many people. I can't risk myself being seen. I'll just have to wait till there aren't that many people.

I climbed up the tree and hid behind the leaves. As I waited, I used my powers to hear what was happening. I hear the word, uncle being used, and then...brother...and I hear crying, but who was crying? There was a total of three people crying, one is from Craig, whom I'm familiar with, the other two I don't recognized. One sounded like it was from another child, a female, and the other was from an older man.

I stayed in that tree for awhile until it was getting late. I quickly climbed down once the coast is clear. Who's house is this anyways? It couldn't have been that woman who took Craig, she and what appeared to be her husband left an hour later after coming here, and they didn't have Craig with them, meaning he's still in the house. Whoever this despicable pig is, I'll rip his lungs out for taking my Craig.

I sneaked over towards the window, but paused. I saw Craig, he was holding a stuff toy towards a girl, who was crying. He looked...apologetic, something I never thought Craig would do towards another human. I can hear the two talking and arguing for a bit until I realized that Craig started crying. What did that brat do to him!?  Suddenly, the little girl took her dumb toy and started waving it around at Craig, even talking in a high pitched voice.

"W-what?" What is this? Why is she doing that? Why is Craig laughing? Who is she?

Suddenly, a third person comes in. It was a man, his face reminds me of someone...but I can't put my finger on it.

"...." I decided to keep watching, curious on what these two people are going to do to Craig. Were they going to hurt him? Why isn't Craig attacking them like he should be doing? What is going on here?

I watched as the group went to another room, to eat dinner. Then I watched as the man showed Craig the bathroom and where he could shower. The moment Craig stepped out of the bathroom, he looked...happy. After awhile, Craig was then taken to another room, the room looked like it belonged to any generic little girl, so I'm guessing it's the female brat's room. I watched as Craig laid on the ground, but the man suddenly told he he didn't have to, even coming back with an air mattress.

....Oh fuck...these people aren't just some random strangers...these were Craig's family! No wonder that face looks familiar! He looks like Craig's dad! That means...this is Craig's uncle and cousin...that means....this town is his home.

"...." I looked back towards the window. I watched as the kids settled in and were falling asleep. I felt my heart clenching as I stared at Craig's sleeping face through the window. He looks so..comfortable, content...and he isn't acting feral at all...he looks..he looks like a normal boy. "...Craig..."

Seeing him like this, seeing how he could actually live a normal life...seeing him with people like him again. I can't...I can't take that away from him. I...I have to let him go.

I let out a sigh as I tapped the window, trying to get Craig's attention. Craig opened his eyes before turning his head to look at me.

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed.

I placed my finger over my lips and then pointed at the little girl, telling him to be quiet. Craig nodded and quietly walked over and opened the window.

"Hey there, kiddo," I smiled, glad to see he was safe and sound.

"Tweek, I knew you would come for me!" Craig said.

"Well when I noticed you were around...I knew something was up, so I had to find you," I said.

"Well great, now you can take me back home and we can live together again," Craig said as he starts climbing out of the window.

"Craig...don't," I said, pushing him back inside.

"...What are you doing? You found me...so let's go."

"...Craig...do you like these people?" I asked.

"...Well...I only got to know them for a day...but I know that that big human was my dad's brother...and she's my cousin...so...they're okay, I guess," Craig said.

"...What about the lady who took you here?"

"...I didn't like her at first....because she took me away from you...but she's nice, and even that man that was with her was nice...a bit weird," Craig said.

"....Do you like the food they gave you?"

"It was delicious, much better than deer and rabbit," Craig smiled.

"Did you like...the bathroom?"

"The water is much warmer than the water from the streams."

"...How's the bed?"

"Different...but it feels nice...comfy," Craig said.

"That's what I thought," I smiled as I gently petted his head.

"...Tweek, can we just...go home..."

"...I'm going home...but you're staying here," I said.

"W-what!?" Craig grabbed my hands, "I don't...I don't want to stay here...if you're not here...what am I suppose to do!?"

"Craig...you're ten now..it's time you live with your own kind and learn to be a normal boy," I said.

"I don't want to be a normal boy, if you're not here in my life...what's the point! I...I don't want you to leave," Craig started crying as he held onto my hands.

"Craig..." It hurts...seeing him cry, it hurts even more knowing that I'm the reason he's crying. I'm sorry, but we have to part. "You insufferable brat," I said in a harsh tone.

"Tweek? Don't you fucking dare..."

"Dare to do what? Being myself?" I pulled my hands away and wiping them, pretending his hands were dirtying mine. "Like I said...this entire thing between me and you was all based off of a deal we had five years ago. The only reason I kept you around was because I was bored, I could give a damn about you."

"...Then why would you feed me? Why would you give me my own room? Why would you get me clothes and books? Why would you teach me how to survive?"

"All little things to me!" I sighed, I can feel my heart breaking, "I fed you because I wanted you to last long, I gave you your own room because I couldn't stand having to share a room with you. I gave you clothes and books because you're a hideous a little fucker when you're half naked and I didn't want you ending up stupid and having a hard time understanding me, and the reason I taught you to survive was so I can laugh as I watch you fail over and over. That's why. You get it now?" I sneered.

"Liar! Stop lying to me! I won't fall for it!" Craig gritted his teeth.

"Face it, Craig. I'm bored with you, I've outgrown you. You're just a toy to me, and now I want to throw you away...or donate you to this poor family that now has to deal with your bullshit," I said. Craig was shaking as he took a step back. Allowing me to move back as well.

"Stop it...e-even if you're telling the truth...I don't want you to go..you can throw me to the side....use me as a punching bag, do whatever with me...just...don't leave me..." Craig was crying as he stared at me.

I felt my hand moving, wanting to gently wipe his tears away, but I stopped myself. I can't keep Craig anymore...and I can't have him being attached to me anymore.

"This is the end, Craig. Our deal is over. You're a free human now. Go...and live your life like normal," I said. I was getting ready to fly away.

"No!" Craig climbs through the window and grabs me, almost falling.

"Craig! Are you insane! You're going to hurt yourself!" I shouted as I held him so he wouldn't fall.

"Don't leave me! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you! I love you!" Craig shouted over and over hugging and clenching my shirt.

I can feel myself crying as I stared at the little boy. Damn it Craig...why are you making this so hard? Why can't you just let me go? Why? Why did you have to say that?

"...I'm sorry, Craig, but this is your new home...and we can't be together. Ever." I carefully pushed him back inside. I then grabbed his shoulder and placed my hand over his head.

"Tweek...what are you doing?"

"...I'm sorry...but I don't want you hurting anymore..." I said, letting my tears fall out.

"No...don't! Don't erase my memories! I don't want to forget you!" Craig shouted as he tried to pull away.

"....G-goodbye...Craig," I cried as I chanted the spell. "Be happy...my little Lost Boy."

"Tweek..." Craig wavered a bit, his eyes were blank before he closed them. He goes limp and I knew the spell worked. I sniffled as I wipe my tears away. I headed inside, carefully placing Craig back on the mattress. I pulled the blanket over his shoulders before leaning forward and kissing his forehead one last time.

"I love you too, buddy," I whispered as I gently stroke his cheek.

"Nnng...Craig...are you having a nightmare? You're screaming a lot," The little girl suddenly sat up, rubbing her eyes. I sighed before I stood up and touched her head, making sure she goes back to sleep and forgetting what she heard.

I climbed out of the window, looking back at the little boy I grown fondly of.

"...Be happy, Craig. I'll be keeping an eye on you," I smiled as I spread my wings and left.

The tears wouldn't stop falling, even as I made it back home.

* * *

I walked down the tightly spaced corridor of my school. As I walked past a couple of students, I can feel their stares.

"Is that really him?"

"Wow, for someone who use to live in the wild...he sure is cute."

"Careful, I heard he's dangerous."

"I heard he eats food with his hands and in a tree."

"I heard he eats bugs."

"Well I heard he can talk to animals. You think he'll be able to understand my dog?"

"Well I'm not risking my life to ask him, he's a psychopath. I heard he almost killed his doctor that was examining him."

I slammed my locker door shut before I turned around and glared at them. "You know, if you're going to talk behind my back, at least do it when I'm not around. My hearing is very sensitive. Another thing, my doctor didn't almost die...he just has a lot of bite marks. Huge difference," I said before I raised my hand and flip them off.

The girls gasped as they glared at me. Some of them looked scared while others were looking at me oddly. Gross.

"Hey hey hey, Craig! Buddy...you shouldn't be flipping people off, especially cute girls like them," Clyde said as he wrapped his arms around me. Clyde Donovan, my best friend. I met him when I was able to go to school, he was weird and I did bite him a lot, but he stuck around and I grew to like him. I just with he wasn't such a touchy guy.

"Clyde, hands off, you know how I feel about that, unless you want another bite mark," I glared.

"Nope! The last one hurt enough," Clyde smiled as he raised his hands. "Anyways ladies, you'll have to excuse my friend here, he might have finally adjusted to civilization and all, but he's still a wild animal, and I don't just mean in bed," Clyde said with a wink. Gross.

Some of the girls looked at each other before giggling. "Alright, we believe you," one of the girls said before the group finally leaves. I'll never understand females, I thought I would be more attractive towards them since I'm human like them, but I'm not, I'd rather kiss a dog than one of them.

"Geez Craig, you gotta work on your communication skills, I know you lived in the forest for five years, but we're in high school now, high school is where all the fun is!"

"...I thought you said all the fun is in junior high, and then before that, you said it was elementary. Which is it?"

"Oh Craig, my dear dear friend," Clyde patted me on the back, I let out a soft growl, making sure he doesn't hear me, but can sense it. "What I'm saying is, this is our last chance of youth! Soon, we'll be going to college, getting jobs, getting married, have kids, and they'll have to go through the same things as we did and hope they don't fuck it up, and then we-"

"Clyde...what are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is...you gotta live life, mingle, have fun, find love...because sooner or later...it'll be over," Clyde said.

"....Okay...well...we do have that field trip for nature class, right? That'll be fun, right?"

"More like boring. Getting stuck in a smelly bus for two hours, having to forage and find our own food, sharing tents with your partner, and bugs crawling all over you. All while learning about nature and shit," Clyde sighed.

"...I like nature...nature is cool," I said.

"Of course you would say that, you're the wild child here," Clyde smirked before putting his arm around me. We headed to class together, and discussing what we should bring for the trip tomorrow.

Honestly, I was a little excited to go camping, we'll be going to the same forest I was in all those years ago. For whatever reason...I wanted to see that forest again. See how much has changed...and...and...something else.

Once school ended, I started walking home with Red. Though I dislike most of the females in my school, Red was cool. Maybe it's because she's my cousin or maybe because we sorta have a special bond ever since I was rescued. Whatever it was, I like Red, she's the only female I'll ever like and trust.

"Dad, we're home!" Red called out.

"Welcome home you two, how was school?"

"Boring as ever. I did get an A for my history test today," Red smiled.

"That's great...and your science test?"

"...."

"Honey?"

"Alright alright...I got a D," Red sighed.

"Better get to studying," uncle Skeeter said.

"Fine," Red sighed as she headed upstairs to her room.

I was about to head upstairs myself and go to my room, but uncle Skeeter suddenly stops me. "Craig, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"...It's about your school trip tomorrow."

"Yeah...what about it?"

"I just...I know I already signed the permission slip for you to go and all, but...are you sure you want to go? I mean...it was the place you and your parents..."

"...I'l be fine, uncle Skeeter. I know it's where my parents died and all, but it's not like we're going to that place, we'll be simply staying at the campsite the entire time," I said.

"I know, Craig...but still. If you can''t handle being there, don't hesitate to tell a teacher and call me. I'll be sure to pick you up right away," uncle Skeeter said.

"I'll be fine. The trip will only last three days and two nights. What's the worst that could happen?" I smiled. With that, I headed upstairs to my room. Honestly, what could go wrong? I managed to survive in that forest all by myself, right? What could even happen while I'm there?

* * *

The bus ride towards the forest was both exhausting and tiring. Everyone was already getting tired and want out. I also want out, not because I was getting exhausted, but because I wanted to smell that fresh air, something I remembered fondly of.

The bus finally stops and we all left the bus. The teachers and the adult volunteers guided us towards the camping area, where we'll be camping and doing most of our activities. Our teacher told us that today we would pitch the tents, get something to eat, and have free time, but tomorrow, we would actually start doing some school stuff. Whatever, I'm just glad we finally made it here.

Huh...for whatever reason...it feels like someone was looking at me. I turned around and saw Clyde taking pictures.

"Clyde, quit staring at me, you know I don't like being stared at," I said.

"What are you talking about? I've been here taking pictures to give to my mom. I wasn't staring at you," Clyde said and resumed snapping pictures.

"...." After a bit, I realized Clyde was telling the truth, especially when I felt someone was staring at me again. Trying my best to ignore it, I grabbed my camping gear and started pitching my tent.

After I finished pitching my tent, I looked over and saw my partner, who I would be sharing the tent with. The asshole didn't even help me, all he did was try talking to a couple of girls while I was busy doing all the work.

Getting annoyed, I walked over towards him, "hey, you were suppose to help me with the tent," I said.

The asshole looked over my shoulder before shrugging, "well you finished, so why should it matter," the asshole said.

"Fine, since I made the tent by myself, you can make the campfire," I said.

"Sorry pal, my mom told me to not go near fire, but you can do it, I'm sure you're use to being near open fires with your history," the asshole said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I glared, crossing my arms.

"Just saying...you're probably more or an expert at this than me, I'll just stay out of your way, jungle boy," the asshole chuckled before leaving.

"I was never lost in a jungle, you ass!" I shouted at him. Ugh...I can't believe I have to share a tent with him for two nights. This is going to be the worst.

Feeling like there wasn't anything I could do, I started looking for sticks I could use to make the fire. While I was gathering sticks with a few other students, I stopped when I suddenly heard a scream.

"What the hell was that?"

"Did someone get hurt?"

"Let's go check it out!"

Everyone started running back to camp with whatever sticks they had. I did the same, making sure to hold my sticks closely. Once we reached the camp, we were all surprised to see my asshole partner on the ground, his entire face was swollen. It looked painful.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know! I was walking around when I suddenly tripped over a tree or something and fell into this bush, and before I knew it, my entire face began swelling up!"

"Hm...you mean these bushes?" One of the teachers asked.

"Yeah..."

"Oh dear...this is poison ivy."

"What!"

"That's odd...the rangers didn't say there were poison ivy around here..."

"Guess they must have looked over this one. We better go tell a ranger and have them clear this out."

"Good idea. As for you...we didn't bring any ointment for poison ivy, so we're going to have to take you home," the teacher said.

"What!?"

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to send you all the notes you can study before we have that test about today's trip. Now come along, one of our parent volunteers will drive you home," the teacher said as he helps the asshole up and led him towards the cars.

"Well aren't you lucky, Craig, you get to have that tent all to yourself!" Clyde said.

"...." I looked at the ivy bush and then at the tree that the asshole said he tripped on. When I looked down at the ground, I realized there weren't anything for him to possibly trip on...no rock nor tree root. In fact, all the tree roots were on the other side...so how could he have tripped?

Something strange is going on here...and I feel like it has to do with that feeling of being watched.

For the rest of the day, everyone finished pitching their tents and gathering firewood. We all ate lunch, we had some fun looking around, playing music, or talking to our friends. Once it was getting late, we all had dinner, took a shower, then got ready for bed.

"Remember campers, don't leave your tents unless you need to use the restroom, which are to the right of you, but be careful. It will be very dark, so if you are leaving your tent for whatever reason, be sure to have your flashlight with you."

"Yes sir," everyone said.

"Alright, goodnight everyone. Get some sleep and tomorrow we'll have some real fun, with science!"

A few kids groaned before they entered their tents. I entered mine, glad I don't have to share with anyone anymore. I stretched out my limbs, glad I have all this space to myself. Still...what happened to that kid didn't seem like an accident. What really happened back there?

As I was trying my best to sleep, I suddenly felt a chill down my spine. I opened my eyes and stared at the top of the tent. I couldn't sleep for some reason. Was it because I'm here, in the forest? Was it because of what happened to day? Or was it because...something was calling me.

I sat up, feeling my heart racing in my chest. I grabbed my flashlight and left my tent. I looked around in the dark forest, it was almost pitch black if it weren't for moonlight shining above. I put on my shoes and stepped out of my tent.

For a second...I thought I saw a figure in the trees. Two eyes were glowing and staring at me, but they were red.

"...." I was about to call for it, but it suddenly starts moving. "W-wait..." For whatever reason, I started chasing it. Using my flashlight to see where I was going. I ran and ran until I lost sight of it. Whatever that thing was, it moved fast, almost unnaturally. "Fuck..." I turned back, but I realized I don't know where I am nor how to get back. I'll have to wait till daylight and hopefully I'll be able to get back to camp. The only problem is...where was I going to sleep?

I jumped when I hear a howl in the distance. Wolves? Judging from the sound, it sounded close, but how? Wolves are suppose to stay clear away from where the campsite is...unless...I'm not in the camping grounds anymore.

I gulped as I used my flashlight to shine around. The vegetation, the way everything is arranged, and the lack of signs. I was definitely far away from the campsite.

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" I tighten my hold of my flashlight. This forest...I remember it so faintly. This was where I got lost in...this is where my parents died. This was where the wild predators would be. I need to find a safe place and fast before I get eaten.

I started walking at a slow and constant pace, hoping to not make any loud noises. I grew more and more nervous when I hear more sounds that I don't recognize, all of them sounding so close. I kept walking until he stumbled upon a tree. Not just any ordinary tree though, this tree had a built in treehouse in it.

It looked...familiar.

I didn't have time to think about it when I hear a low growling sound in the distance. I quickly climbed up the stairs that led inside. I noticed that there was a door and I quickly opened it. Huh...whoever made this really made it sophisticated. The moment I got inside, I found a table, multiple rooms, chairs, and even a bookcase carved into the bark of the tree. Someone must have lived here a long time ago.

I looked around, touching the chair, surprised by how well made it was. It was smooth and sturdy. I continued walking around until I found myself in a room. In the room was a desk, a window, and a worn out mattress. Most of the springs were showing.

I walked over towards the bed and sat down. It was a bit hard and not very comfortable compared to my bed, but I didn't mind it...it felt...familiar.

As I looked around, I noticed a piece of paper on the wall. I walked over towards it and picked it up. It looked like a kid's drawing. As I examined the drawing, I stared at the figures that were drawn on it. There was a little figure and a tall figure. Around the tall figure were a bunch of hearts, but what made this creepy was the fact that the tall figure was drawn with red wings, a tail, and horns. It almost looked like a demon.

Was the kid trying to draw an angel or...what?

I turned over the paper to see if there were anymore clues. I froze when I saw a name written on the back. Craig T.

"...." It couldn't be...this drawing...this treehouse. The person who use to live here...it was..me? "What the fuck?" I started sweating nervously as I looked around. How? I couldn't have lived here...not when most of the furniture here looked almost new and well made. A little kid couldn't have possible made any of this. I looked down at the drawing, staring at the tall figure. 

I couldn't have made it...but someone else could have. Was I not alone when I was lost? Who was with me then?

"Put that down."

I jumped as I shined my light behind me. I gasped when I saw a person behind me. He was tall, or seemed like that...his feet weren't touching the ground. His legs were red and furry...almost looking like goat legs. His hands didn't look normal, his fingernails were long and black. It looked like he could easily cut someone with those. What's even more terrifying was that he had two horns, wings, a tail...and his eyes were completely black with two red pupils.

"I said...put that down. Now." The demon growled

I stared at the drawing and quickly put it on the ground. The demon crouched down and grab it. It carefully hugged it, as if it was the most important thing in its life.

"Now leave...you don't belong here," the demon said.

"...." I started making my way towards the door, thanking god that I was making it out of there, but I stopped when I remembered what was in that drawing. My head was buzzing the entire time when I remember that drawing. I stopped and look back at the demon. I wanted answers. "...That drawing...it's mine," I said.

"No, it's mine...it was given to me as a gift. Now I thought I told you to leave, unless you want me to eat you," the demon glared at me, I was scared, but I wasn't making a move to leave.

"....That boy...in the drawing...that was me...and that figure next to the boy..is you, isn't it?"

"....."

"...I...I wasn't alone when I was lost in this forest all those years ago...was I? I was with someone....I was...with you," I claimed. I felt my heart beating in my chest, waiting for the demon to respond.

"....Craig...it's so good to see you again," the demon smiled before walking towards me. I held my breath as the demon grabbed my hand and then touched my forehead. "Get some sleep, buddy," the demon said.

A warm feeling shot through my head and I suddenly saw flashes. Memories I have forgotten filled my head. The forest, how I survived, the rabbits, the deer, the food, the treehouse, and him. The demon...his name was Tweek. He was the one who saved me, he was the one who taught me so much, he was...my angel...he was...

I closed my eyes, falling into his arms. I can feel the warmth from his body as he carries me. I found myself laying on the old mattress. I was finally back home.

"I missed you, Craig. You've grown so much," Tweek whispered, gently stroking the side of my face.

...That's right...Tweek was my first love...how could I forget about that?

As I slept, I felt tears falling out of the corner of my eyes, glad I finally remembered him.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself all alone in the room. I sat up, my back was aching from having to sleep on this old mattress, but that didn't matter. I stood up and left the room, hoping to see him. I sighed in relief when I found him sitting outside, he didn't leave yet.

"....Tweek," I said. It's been so long since I said his name. It felt nice on my lips.

"...I was hoping to just have you forget for the rest of your life...but I couldn't do that...not to you. I guess in the end...I didn't have the heart to erase your memories completely...I simply locked them away...hoping you'll live a normal life and forgetting about me. I just didn't expect to see you back here."

"....We...we were having a camping trip," I said.

"I know...I overheard your teachers talking. How is school? I bet its teaching you much better than I could ever," Tweek sighed.

"It's okay...people talk behind my back though," I said.

"They'll get over it once they see you're not the little lost boy anymore," Tweek said.

"...Lost...boy."

"Oh yeah...I remember you calling me your Peter Pan...and you were my Lost Boy. Man...you were so innocent back then," Tweek sighed.

"...." I walked over towards him, sitting down next to him. I felt myself leaning against him, resting my head on his shoulder. "I missed you. Why did you leave me like that?"

"...Like I said. You deserved a normal life. If I stuck around, you would have never gotten to where you are now."

"....Tweek-"

"Craig....you need to let me go," Tweek said.

"I...I can't...not when I finally remember...I can't just...forget you like that," I said.

"Well you have to...sooner later, besides...I won't be living in the forest much longer," Tweek said.

"What?"

"I got a promotion, so they're moving me to a bigger place...I'll be going to New York...and it'll be full of people," Tweek said.

"But you love the forest!"

"I never said that," Tweek chuckled.

"Well you do...making sure humans don't destroy nature...making allies with some of the animals..."

"Craig, I killed deer and rabbits just to feed you," Tweek said.

"It's part of life...animals eat each other all the time," I said.

"....Craig..."

"Don't leave...I'll never be able to find you again if you do," I said.

"...Craig..."

"Please...I don't want you to go...you're my angel...my Peter Pan, remember?"

"You were just a child, you're now a teenager. You should be living your life, meeting new people...find a girl to like, having a family, and-"

"I don't care about that! I don't want to meet new people! I don't want to date a girl or start a family. I just want you!" I cried out, feeling tears forming. "I love you! I fucking love you, okay!"

"....I love you too, buddy..."

"No...I don't mean like that...I mean...I'm in love with you!" I cried out. I grabbed his body and hugged him tightly. I can feel my heart racing in my chest.

"...I know...I know," Tweek sighed as he gently patted my head.

"Please...don't go," I said, finally letting my tears fall.

"....I'm sorry...I don't have much choice," Tweek said.

"...." I cried as we sat there together. It's been so long since I saw him, been so long since we just sat here together, and now it'll all go away, it'll all be over. We sat there as we watched the sun rising together, my tears wouldn't stop falling.

"It's time for you to go back. I already made a path for you to follow, so you'll be able to get back to camp without getting into trouble."

I wiped my eyes as I look down. "Were you the one who was watching me yesterday?" I asked.

"...Yes. I told you I would keep an eye on you," Tweek smiled.

"...Were you the one who made that kid fall into the ivy bush?"

"Hey...no one pushes my Lost Boy around, he's the one that pushes people around," Tweek chuckled.

"....Where will you live?"

"I don't know...I haven't decided yet...I'll probably stay with a friend till I made my final decision."

"...Does that mean I'll never get to see you again?"

"....Who knows what will happen, buddy. That's the surprise, not knowing what's going to happen," Tweek said.

"....I'll miss you."

"Me too," Tweek smiled. He leaned forward to kiss me on my forehead. "Fuck dude...you're really getting tall. At least I don't have to crouch down all the time to kiss you on the head," Tweek chuckled.

"...." I knew this was my last chance, so I leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. It was quick and a little clumsy, but it felt amazing. "Goodbye, Tweek..." I said as I climb down the stairs.

"...Goodbye, my little Lost Boy," Tweek smiled as he watches me leave.

I look back, feeling my heart ache as the treehouse grew smaller and smaller as I left. I'll never forget you, angel.

I made it back to the campsite and I was glad when everyone hasn't woken up yet. I quickly went inside my tent and waited for the teacher to call us. Once the teachers came and woke everyone up, we all got out of our tents and showered. We changed our clothes into more hiking appropriate clothing, and then we ate breakfast.

"Dude, you okay? I noticed your eyes were kinda red this morning," Clyde said as he sat down next to me.

"I uh...had some trouble sleeping," I said, feeling my heart ache at the memory of Tweek earlier.

"Alright...if you're not feeling good, I can go talk to a teacher," Clyde offered.

"Thanks," I smiled.

We finished breakfast and started getting into our groups. Our teacher and a few of the parent volunteers started guiding us around the trail. We were also accompanied by a ranger, who was going to tell us all we need to know about safety, nature, and a bunch of stuff I really don't care about.

Once we were halfway on the trail, I realized that we were close to the restricted area. I can see the fence that was there.

"Sir, why is there a fence over there?"

"It's to keep any dangerous animals away, and to prevent people from going to that side. We actually decided to build it ever since that family died and that kid got lost."

"Oh, you mean Craig then," one of the kids said.

Everyone was looking at me, making me feel uncomfortable. I get it, I was lost in the forest for five years, don't need to rub it in.

"So you're the kid, man...ever since we found you, me and a few others were wondering how you managed to survive all on your own."

That didn't matter to me, what did matter was the fact that there was a fence here. How could there be a fence when I managed to get through the restricted area without any trouble. If they built this fence after finding me...then how....

Unless Tweek...he wanted to see me before he left...before he....

"Craig? Are you okay? You're shaking a lot," Clyde said when he looked at me.

"Craig, are you alright? You're not having a panic attack, are you?"

"Kid?"

I stared at the fence. Tweek got rid of it so he could see me, he wanted me to see him, he wanted to give me back my memories, he wanted me to find the old treehouse. He wanted to see me one last time before he left. He really does care.

"Craig! What are you doing!?"

I didn't listen to any of them, I started climbing up the fence, glad that I still remember how to climb. I jumped over the fence and started running back. I need to see him. I can't let him go just yet! I need to see him!

"Craig! Come back!"

"Kid! It's dangerous out there! You'll be killed!"

"Craig!"

I ignored all of them as I ran. Everything is so familiar now. I remember all of it. The path that led to the treehouse. The slope I fell down. The cave where Tweek found me. I remember it all. I especially remember my feelings for him. I love him, and I don't want him to go.

"Tweek!" I called out as I ran. "Tweek, don't...don't...go..." When I reached the tree where the treehouse was suppose to be in...it was gone. "No...no!" I fell to my knees as I stared at the crumpled mess laying on the ground. There was the chair, now broken into pieces. There was the table, it's missing two of its legs. There was the old mattress, now completely torn. The treehouse...it was gone...our home is gone... "No! No no no! Tweek!" I called his name, hoping he'll hear me, but I got nothing. "Tweek!"

"Craig! There you are! You are in so much trouble young man!" my teacher said as he comes towards me. He was with the ranger and I'm guess everyone else stayed behind with the parent volunteers.

"It's gone...it's all gone..." I muttered as I stare at the destroyed treehouse.

"You mean the old treehouse? Well yeah, there was a huge storm awhile ago and it destroyed this place. We were going to clean this place up, but for some reason, we kept getting lost and couldn't find this place," the ranger said.

"...." That stupid demon...he didn't even try to hide it. "Tweek...you fucking ass," I sniffled.

"Craig, I don't think you being here is such a good idea. I'll ask the volunteers to drive you home. Let's go back to camp and get your stuff."

We all froze when we heard a low growling noise. We all turned our heads and saw a wolf. It glared at us, looking hungry.

"Oh my god..."

"Sir...don't make a move...we just need to back off slowly and not make a sudden noise," the ranger said.

"Craig, come here, we need to do as the ranger-" The teacher accidentally stepped on a twig, causing the wolf to growl louder and started running at us.

"Oh god!"

As the wolf charged at us, I suddenly felt the wing blowing against my face. My eyes widen as I felt my heart racing.

I growled and stepped in front of the wolf.

"Craig! What are you doing!?"

I didn't listen to them as I glared at the wolf. It took a step towards me, ready to bite me, but the moment it saw my eyes, it took a step back.

"Back off...you know who I am," I growled as I started making an aggressive noise, similar to that of a wolf.

The wolf took another step back, even started to whimper. It then turned around and ran away, never to be seen again.

"...Holy shit, kid..."

"C-Craig...what did you do?"

I stood there, watching as the wolf left. I felt the wind blowing against my face for a bit before it went away.

Tweek...thank you. Thank you for everything. I hope we'll see each other again one day. I'll be waiting. I promise.

* * *

I sighed as I waited for my turn at the big boss' office. Why on earth did he call me for? I'm doing my work, aren't I? Sure, I was slacking off that one Tuesday, but only because I was out house hunting. Fuck man...I do not get paid enough for this bullshit.

"Tweek, Satan wants to see you now," the receptionist said.

"Thanks," I sighed as I entered Satan's office.

"Tweek, sit down over there," Satan said.

I nodded my head and sat down. I was starting to feel nervous. I wonder what he wants now. He better not punish me again by having me live in another run down place. I know for a fact I wasn't going to start liking it the second time, unlike the forest.

"Tweek...it seems you have done a good job at torturing souls and the likes," Satan said.

"Oh, yeah? Well I am a hard worker, boss. I work extra hard in trying to be the very best, and I would-"

"Shut up."

"Sorry," I said as I look down.

"The reason I called you to my office is because...I need you to move to a town and start torturing souls over there," Satan said.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, the last demon who was occupying that town, seemed he got fucked over by a youth pastor. I want you to be the new replacement."

"Sir...what about my previous job? I thought I was suppose to take souls in New York?"

"Yeah well change of plans. All the demons that keep going to this fucking town are getting killed by this bastard, no matter what we do, he somehow knows how to take them out. So since you are the only one that's much more faster and clever, I'm sure you can handle this."

"What if the youth pastor kills me?"

"Then I guess I'll send Bob...or Jane...whichever," Satan said.

"Wow...that's...nice to hear that I'm replaceable just like that," I said.

"Don't complain to me and get going. All you have to do is do your job and avoid that youth pastor from killing you. As for home arrangements...I'm sure you'll find something."

"Highly doubt it, I still can't find a place to live when I was still working in New York," I sighed.

"Yeah well maybe you'll find something here. It's a small town called uh...South Park."

I froze. My heart was beating against my chest as he said that name. "South...Park?"

"Yeah...you know it?"

I know it? I know a certain little brat that I took care of for five years is living there...and I think I know why a lot of demons are dying...after all...that Lost Boy knows the secret on how to kill a demon.

"I'll start getting ready, sir. You can count on me," I smiled.

* * *

As I reached the small little town. I went straight towards the church. I saw a few people leaving, but I knew that I shouldn't go in quite yet. I stayed hidden in the trees as I watched so many people leave.

I saw a few familiar faces that I barely remember from long time ago, and a few faces that I didn't really care for. The last two people to leave, I recognized easily. One was a tall man, the other was a young woman with red hair. It seemed the two were talking to someone inside, but I can't see who it was. I saw the man hug whoever was inside, and saw the girl with red hair doing the same. The two finally left, leaving in their car.

It was dark now, and I knew it was my only chance. I left the tree and started going inside. I used my powers to blow the doors open before I took a step inside this holy place.

"Well well well...I heard you've been killing my kind, pastor. That's a very naughty thing to be doing...especially with your kind of work."

"...Demon, you don't belong here. I advise that you leave, immediately," the pastor said.

"I could...but I don't want to. I thought I teach you a lesson about killing my kind," I smiled as I take another step forward.

"Really now? A lesson? As if I'd listen to you," the pastor said, holding onto his cross necklace.

"Oh I think you'll listen to me...after all...I'm your guardian angel, aren't I?"

The pastor finally turns around to face me. I smiled as I saw that familiar face. It was now older and no long had that youthful look, but his eyes, I'd recognized those eyes anywhere.

"...Tweek," Craig whispered as he stared at me.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Craig?" I smiled as I closed the doors behind me, making sure no one comes in.

"Tweek...why are you here?" Craig asked as he takes a step towards me.

"Well...you kept killing my coworkers, so Satan had me come here...so what? You going to kill me now?" I asked.

"I would never..." Craig blushes as he looks down. "The reason I was killing all of them was because...I hope that you'd end up here..."

"Well you little plan worked. I've been assigned to stay here in South Park, doing my job as usual...so I hope you don't mind me torturing souls now since it seems...you've been keeping yourself busy," I said as I looked over his wardrobe. "A fucking youth pastor, huh? That's something I didn't expect."

"It wasn't really my idea. After the whole field trip, the teacher said I was much more troubled than he expected. Uncle Skeeter got worried and I don't know...we all ended up going to church..and the priest kinda took me under his wing. I didn't really mind it," Craig said.

"Yes but...isn't this ironic? The kid I took care of...he's now an enemy. How sad," I said as I placed my hands on his cheeks.

"...No we aren't," Craig said.

"Um...I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a demon...you're a pastor..."

"To me...you're not a demon...you're my guardian angel, remember?" Craig smiled as he placed his hands over mine. I smiled as felt how warm his hands were.

"So Craig...how old are you now? You're no longer five...or ten. Obviously you're not a teenager. So how old are you?" I smiled.

"...I'm twenty four now, Tweek. I'm not a kid anymore, huh?" Craig smiled.

"No...you're not...but you'll always be that cute Lost Boy I fell in love with, which means...I can finally do this," I smiled as I leaned forward and kiss him on the lips. Craig froze, but leans in to kiss me back. I pulled away, feeling my cheeks grow warm. "From now on...I'll always be by your side," I said.

"Good...I don't want you to leave me anymore," Craig said as tears fell from his eyes.

"I promise, I won't," I smiled as I leaned forward to kiss his tears away.

To think, the child I once took care of, the child that I originally thought was annoying, the child who proven he could survive all on his own, the child that grew up and lived a normal life. The child has become a grown man now. This man...I can finally say that I love him, without any regrets. This time, I won't leave him, this time, I'll stay with him, this time, I'll truly show him how much I love him.

After all, I'm his guardian angel.

_**The End.** _


End file.
